


The Third Day of Chirstmas

by RinRin



Series: The Twelve Days of Christmas: MadaTobi style [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: GFY, Kaguya is a devil PTO mom, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tobirama doesn't approve of her, going to see santa, who's an evil busy-body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: On the Third Day of Christmas, my muse gave to me, a Taking the Kids to see Santa AU.
Or a meet-cute while in line for Santa and PTO mom-feuds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A meet-cute? Yessssss!
> 
> Tsunade is Hashirama and Mito's kid because I didn't want to deal with basically an oc in this. Not that it matters too much.

Tobirama sighed, winter break meant that he had free time.  His brother, on the other hand, did not.  So he was volentold to take Tsunade to the mall to see Santa.  He loved his niece, don’t get him wrong, but there was a reason that he was a college professor, not an elementary school teacher.  Still, Hashirama’s botany lab didn’t stop for anything and Mito had three different cases of varying levels of importance that she had to prepare for.  Which meant that Tobirama was really the only one that was available to take her.

The mall was ridiculously busy when they arrived, just as bad as what Tobirama had thought it would be.

“Can we go to the movies after we talk to Santa?” Tsunade asked as they stood in line, “Oro and Jiraiya both have seen  _ The Santa Clause _ , and Pa and Mama haven’t taken me yet.”

“It depends on how long this takes.  I told your parents I’d have you home for dinner,” Tobirama told the ten year old.  Tsunade huffed.

Behind them came a ruckus.

“I'm telling you! We were in line, we just had to run to the bathroom!” a dark haired man was yelling while holding a dark haired toddler.  He was yelling at a snotty white haired woman holding hands with a boy dressed in green.

Tobirama scowled.  He hated Kaguya, she was a self-righteous, self-involved, busybody who always found time to stop him on his morning run through the neighborhood to ask him when he was going to get a “real job” that was in an “actually important field”.  Tsunade looked up at him in askance.  Tobirama smirked down at her and gave a nod before turning around.

“Babe! We’re up here!  The line moved while you two were gone!” he called out, catching the eye of the man.  To give the stranger credit, he hid his surprise well, as did the little girl that he was holding.  The two moved up to them, giving grateful looks to the families around the Senju’s that said nothing to contradict the lie.

“I’ve run into her around town,” one of the other mothers said as the man joined them, “She’s a shrew if I’ve ever met one.  One more person won’t hurt.  You might want to sell it though.”

Tobirama leaned forward and gave the stranger a caste kiss, as if welcoming him back.  Tsunade giggled.

“I’m Tsunade Senju, and this is my uncle Tobirama,” she beamed up at the man as she took his hand, obviously Tobirama had been showing her far too many spy movies- she was treating this like some spy game she would play with her friends.

“I’m Madara Uchiha, and this little one is my daughter Mikoto,” Madara smiled down at her.  Tobirama smiled at the little girl before giving Madara a concerned look, now with their backs turned to Kaguya and her hell-spawn.

“Should I be worried about an angry partner?  Or an angry you for that matter?” Tobirama asked as the line moved forward.

“No, Mikoto’s mother was my older sister.  She died in childbirth, and named me as Mikoto’s guardian,” Madara said lowly.  Tobirama winced and mouthed an apology.  Madara smiled at him, “It’s alright.”

“...we were planning on going to see a movie after this, if you want to join?” Tobirama asked after a moment.

“We would be delighted,” Madara smiled at him as  _ Baby, It’s Cold Outside _ started to play over the speakers.


End file.
